


We Lived

by IceisAwesome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Queen in the North, Wish Fulfillment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/pseuds/IceisAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark sisters remember their dead family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

When the blade is in his pale neck, as she watches the blood spill across her skirts, as she watches him convulse, the mockingbird calls her Catelyn.

She doesn't think Catelyn would have held the knife, would have watched him struggle, and felt  _happy._

After they slaughter the Freys and take the twins the corpse called Lady Stoneheart comes to her and strokes her hair with a rotting hand.

What's left of her mother tells her she looks like Robb.

No, she knows she is not like Robb.

Robb would have never used something as dishonorable as poison, Robb would never have felt viciously pleased watching traitors slowly die.

Robb would have never promised mercy and then left them to hang from trees.

The surviving Tullys tell her she looks like Catelyn, and when she takes back the north she hears the lords' whisper she is like their dead king.

She doesn't think her mother would have ordered the Boltons torn apart by wolves, she knows Robb would have been horrified at the thought of it.

But her brother did not learn what winter meant, her mother never stopped him from being a fool.

They lost the north and she took it back.

She feels more a Stark than either of them.


	2. Arya

After they take the Twins she hears some say she is the ghost of the lord of Winterfell, cast into a woman's weak form.

She bears her father's look, but she knows she is not like him.

Her father killed, but he did not dance around his opponents, laughing when they fell.

She knows he did not howl to the sky or scream in triumph when their blood washed over his gloved hands.

When King's Landing falls, the Lannister queen, mad with grief over her dead children, calls her Lyanna.

She fights the urge to laugh, for she knows who Lyanna was.

Lyanna was naive and innocent despite her bravado. 

Her father was honorable, his idealism untouched by war and violence.

She could not afford to be naive in the company of rapists and killers; her innocence was gone by the third man she killed.

Her father died for being a man of honor, but she knows honor is a useless thing. 


End file.
